memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Monthly issue 67
|cover date = |pages = 100 }} Issue 67 of Star Trek Monthly was the issue. A 100-page special edition, the issue focused on the Borg. Contents ;First Contact :Nick Jones on his love for the Borg, and the contents of the issue. ;The Best of All Worlds: :*Series V to debut . :*Rick Berman leaves things up in the air for ''Voyager'' season seven. :*Brannon Braga stays on as Voyager executive producer for the time being; Joe Menosky departs the writing staff. :*Robert Picardo appears at a Canadian high school, as part of the Red Rover Goes to Mars Project. :*Patrick Stewart joined because he had been told it would fail… :*Roxann Dawson nominated at the Fifth Annual American Latino Media Awards. :*Pocket Books announces Excalibur trilogy for Star Trek: New Frontier, Star Trek: Aliens and Artifacts. :*WildStorm Comics announces Avalon Rising. :*Activision announces Star Trek: Away Team and Star Trek: Starfleet Command II - Empires at War. :*Campaign for a Captain Sulu series – John Ordover announced that a Sulu novel would be published if 1,000 requests were received during April. The target was not reached. :*Anthony Stewart Head enters the Trek universe. :*Tim Russ and Nicole de Boer unveil official websites. :* gets record ratings on Sky One. :*Leonard Nimoy and John de Lancie to record a sequel to Spock Vs. Q. :*''In Brief'': James Doohan becomes a father, Robert Picardo considers a musical career, Seven of Nine most popular Hallmark ornament. :* . :*''Stars in Their Eyes'' – Darryl Curtis reports from the Eighth Star Trek Grand Slam convention. :* episode focus. ;Interview – Brannon Braga – "Braga Clout" :by Darryl Curtis. ;Zero Hour :Ian Spelling reports from the set of . ;Interview – Susanna Thompson – "Queen B" :by Ian Spelling. ;Assimilate This! :Stoddard Hayes looks in detail at the Borg Collective, including Locutus of Borg, the Borg Queen, and Borg technology. ;Who Could Beat the Borg? :Nick Jones investigates the ability of various species to resist the Collective. ;Poster :Four mini-posters, featuring Seven of Nine, the Borg Queen, a Bolian drone and Locutus. ;A Fistful of Data :Admiral Hayes, Helm officers – which division?, why no uniform change in Voyager? ;Interview – Rene Auberjonois – "The Great Pretender" :by David Bassom. ;Interview – George Takei – "Takei to the Bridge" :by Ian Spelling. ;Flying Sulu :Stoddard Hayes on the life of Hikaru Sulu. ;Interview – Richard Herd – "Following the Herd" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview – Andrew Robinson – "Spy Catcher" :by David Bassom. ;Book extract :Pocket DS9: A Stitch in Time. ;From the Replicator :2001 calendars, autographed film cels, CCG: The Second Anthology, Playmates Toys, Women of Star Trek in Motion, Franklin Mint plates. :Read Out: Gemworld books 1 & 2, The Valiant, The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book, The Captain's Table Omnibus. :On Screen: ''Voyager'' volume 6.5, ''The Next Generation'' rerelease volume 3.5. :Strip Tease: New section, focusing on new comics releases. All of Me, Perchance to Dream, Embrace the Wolf. :Role With It: Star Trek: The Next Generation - Player's Guide, Holodeck Adventures, Star Trek: The Original Series - Core Game Book, Star Trek: The Original Series - Narrator's Toolkit. ;Hollow Pursuits: ::New section, covering trivia and other minutiae. :Great Moments in ''Star Trek: saucer crash. :''Top 10: McCoy one-liners. :Fantasy Star Trek: introduction. ;A Piece of the Action: ::The Official UK Star Trek Fan Club Update'' is moved to its own page.'' ;Communicator ;Next Issue Free gift *Copy of Star Trek: New Earth: Wagon Train to the Stars. 67